Just A Dream
by carabear96
Summary: First FanFic, sad, don't read if looking for happiness


Okay so this is my first ever fanfic, so take it easy, feed back is very much so suggested! I will even accept flames….

Sorry it's a dark fic, but I am a morbid kid.

Also it's a song fic, so ummmm yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, and Just A Dream, (though one of few country songs I like) belongs to Carrie Underwood.

_It was two weeks after the day she turned 18 _

_All dressed in white, going to the church that nigh_

_She had his box of letters in the passenger seat,_

_Six pence in her shoe_

_Something borrowed, something blue_

Maka walked into the church, took a deep breath and strode to the front. She picked a pew on the left and sat down on it. She stared down at her hands, for now, the church was empty, she had arrived a full hour early.

_And when the church doors opened up wide, she put her veil down trying to hid the tears oh she just couldn't believe it_

_She heard the trumpets form the military band and the flowers fell out of her hands_

She breathed in another shaky breath as people started to filter in, if she listened to their footsteps she could even tell who was entering.

A solemn, even stride as Kidd entered, tense and hesitant steps from Liz, and the almost skip-like childish gait of Patty. A few minutes later, she heard the calming tread of Tsubaki, then the subdued, but still hyperactive, steps of Black*Star.

She kept her gaze on her hands as each came up to comfort her, only slightly aware of their presence. She only hear a fragment of their mostly terse condolences. She was still waiting toe hear the footsteps of someone else. She was still trying to hear HIS walk, that relaxed, easy going pace that she had heard a thousand times at home. The steps that she would never hear again.

_Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go_

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_

_I can't even breathe_

_It's like I'm looking from a distance, standing in the background_

_Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now, _

_This can't be happening to me_

_This is just a dream_

She kept her eyes on her lap all throughout Justin's prayers and speech, they had asked her before if she wanted to say any words, but she had declined. A few others came up and said a few words, Shinigami-sama even came up and recalled all of his accomplishments after becoming a death scythe, the defeat of such-and-such and all that stupid stuff that he had left her for once or twice a month. She didn't really car, all she could think was what he had last said to her, their final goodbye.

_The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray_

_Lord please lift his soul and heal this hurt_

_Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard_

"Come on Maka, it's a regular mission, nothing's going to go wrong. Nothing's happened on all of the other's I've gone on." Soul pleaded with her, trying to disengage from their lengthy hug.

"I just don't feel right about it, Soul. It just doesn't ring right with me." She mumbled out as she snuggled deeper into his chest. "WHy do you have to go on a mission a week before the wedding anyway?"

"So I don't have to worry about this stupid kishin while we're on our honeymoon. It's now or later, and later is for OTHER things." He said as we waggled his eyebrows suggestively, that managed to get him a giggle and a light punch. "Besides that, Kidd is coming with Liz and Patty, so it'll be ten times safer than any regular mission." He finished confidently.

"I thought you said this WAS a regular mission." Maka said childishly.

"You know exactly what I meant." He grumbled out as he finally got her to let go. "Look, I'll be safe as safe can be. I just need you to stay here and relax, you don't want worry lines on the big day."

"Fine but you better call me every night." She pouted

His face split into his trademark smirk as he leaned down and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her sweetly and holding her tight. "Of course." He said as he finally released her from the lip lock.

The tears finally fell as she lead the procession behind the coffin, walking stiffly through the graveyard until they arrived at the empty plot. She could swear that the yawning hole was mocking her. She shivered as she listened to Justin's final words over the grave while the coffin was lowered.

_Then they handed her a folded up flag and_

_She held on to all she had left of him oh and what could've been_

_And then the guns rang one last shot and it felt like a bullet in her heart_

She broke down into sobs and fell as the dirt fell, as the grave became his. This was his final resting place, not beside her every night, but for the rest of eternity in this cold, dark rectangle of dirt.

_Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have go_

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_

_I can't even breathe_

_It's like I'm looking from a distance, standing in the background_

_Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,_

_This can't be happening to me_

_This is just a dream_

Spirit picked her up off the ground while everyone else looked away nervously, they had all expected this, but it was still odd to see Maka breaking down like this, it was unnatural, a foreign occurrence to them. Meanwhile, Maka just cried into her father's chest, hoping to purge herself of the hurt along with the tears. It had hit her as they walked out of the church, and it had hurt hard, she finally stopped holding herself together at the grave, finally lost it.

_Oh, oh baby why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go_

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_

_Ohh I'll never know_

_It's like I'm looking from a distance, standing in the background _

_Everybody's saying he's not coming home now,_

_This can't be happening to me_

_This is just a dream_

She kept sobbing, unaware of her surroundings, remembering their final kiss, the hope of what could have been. The hurt of what she no longer had. She wished it was a dream, that soon she could wake up, with him beside her. So that she could confess her fears, and have him laugh it off while she felt the laugh rumble in his chest. She wanted to feel his presence, to hear it, to see it, and to taste his mouth on hers, but she never would again.

_Oh this is just a dream_

_Just a dream, oh!_


End file.
